eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Citizenship Timeline
For information on changing your alignment by Betrayal, see the Betrayal Timeline In EverQuest II, as in most cases in real life, you cannot be a citizen of more than one City-State. There are, however, ways to renounce citizenship in the city you currently belong in and move to another city. This sometimes requires a change in alignment (see Betrayal Timeline). Of course, a change of citizenship is not required to buy a home in another city, but there can be difficulties to overcome when trying to reside in a foreign land. Maj'Dul is the exception, as you can obtain the Call of Ro ability and not lose your Call to the city of your citizenship. Maj'Dul You can not actually betray to Maj'Dul but you can live there, if you like. You have to surrender your house in Qeynos, Freeport, Kelethin, or Neriak. You also have to have access to a Court so that you can buy a Maj'Dul Residency License. The license is required to purchase a home there. Completing Becoming a Resident of Ro will earn you an extra ability, Call of Ro. You do not have to live there to get Call of Ro, but it is a good idea to have it if you intend to live there. #Do the quests in one of the Faction Quests series of the Sinking Sands Timeline to gain faction with one of the 3 Courts. #Continue with Faction Quests in the Maj'Dul Timeline until you have sufficient faction to gain entrance to a Court. #Complete your residency by completing both or either of the following steps: #*The quest will earn you the Call of Ro ability. #*You must purchase a Maj'Dul Residency License in your Court if you wish to buy a house in Maj'Dul. Changing Citizenship Within Your Alignment You may change your Citizenship between Freeport and Neriak, or Qeynos and Kelethin, without the penalties of an Alignment Change. Qeynos to Kelethin on at # (20) ## (10) - Fae language quest #Raise your City of Kelethin Faction by performing the following repeatable quests from the Kelethin Timeline: #* (20) #* (20) #* (20) #* (20) #* (20) # (20) - offered once your City of Kelethin Faction is at least Amiable (10,000 or better) :*Penalty: You lose the Call of Qeynos ability :*Reward: You gain the Call of Kelethin ability Kelethin to Qeynos in the Concordium Tower in South Qeynos at #Her Cleanliness #Her Gates #Her People # :*Penalty: You lose the Call of Kelethin ability :*Reward: You gain the Call of Qeynos ability Freeport to Neriak # - from at continue with ' ' at # (Scales) # (Scales) # (Scales) :*Penalty: You lose the Call of the Overlord ability :*Reward: You gain the Call of Neriak ability Neriak to Freeport # - from in East Freeport at ( -79, -37, -4 ). continue with ' in East Freeport at ( -126, -38, 0 ).'' # (Scales) # (Scales) :*Penalty: You lose the Call of Neriak ability :*Reward: You gain the Call of the Overlord ability Gaining Citizenship to a City So you betrayed your city, got kicked out and sent to Haven. You may choose to remain there, an exile and unwelcome in ANY of the aligned cities, or you can choose a city and work to gain faction until they will accept your application for Citizenship. You can even go back to the city you betrayed! If you change alignment, such as betraying Freeport then moving to Qeynos, you may also have your subclass changed. For example, if you were a Shadowknight in Freeport you will become a Paladin when you join Qeynos. You are still a Crusader, but you have gone from an evil crusader to a good crusader. The only classes that are not forced to change subclass when your alignment changes are Sorcerers, Druids, Bards, and Warriors. Those four classes will, however, be offered the choice to change. Qeynos You must raise your faction with the City of Qeynos to the point (10,000:Amiable) where the city guards will not kill you on sight. Do this by performing the quests in the Qeynos Faction Timeline. Once your faction with the Qeynos is at +10,000 (amiable) or higher, Gil McMartin will offer you a new quest to go talk to Vishra in the Concordium Tower in South Qeynos. At this point, the Qeynos guards are no longer hostile to you though you are not a citizen yet. in the Concordium Tower in South Qeynos #Becoming a Citizen of Qeynos #The Fulfillment of Dreams #Quieting Discontent #Freeport to Qeynos - Acceptance Freeport You must raise your faction with the City of Freeport to the point (10,000:Amiable) where the city guards will not kill you on sight. Do this by performing the quests in the Freeport Faction Timeline. Once your faction reaches 10,000 or higher, Gol M'Tun will offer you a new quest to go talk to Matthias Siegemaker (-82,-7,-183) in the Temple of War in North Freeport. At this point, the Freeport guards are no longer hostile to you though you are not a citizen yet. Matthias Siegemaker in the in North Freeport # # # # Kelethin on at # (20) #* (10) - Fae language quest #Repeatable community service quests for City of Kelethin faction #* (20) #* (20) #* (20) #* (20) #* (20) # (20) *Reward: You gain the Call of Kelethin ability Neriak You must betray first by completing the appropriate series in the Betrayal Timeline. Once you are in Haven, go to Darklight Wood and talk to or at to start the Neriak citizenship quests. Phaerdriira gives you several quests one after another, and Drizas will give you a choice between six repeatable faction quests that can only be taken one at a time. The requirements for these repeatable quests are random for each repitition. Phaerdriira Z'Zea'Val #Neriak Bounty : House V'Kenate slave #Neriak Bounty : House K'Frerahel slave #Neriak Bounty : Antdrin R'Viniath #Neriak Bounty : Phyriara N'Rhirae #Neriak Bounty : Kazek Drizas N'Ryt #Exile to Neriak - Reclaiming Items of Old Neriak #Exile to Neriak - Spell of the Crawling Skin #Exile to Neriak - Traps and Stones May Break My Bones #Exile to Neriak - Sun Dazzled Vamps #Exile to Neriak - Poison the Water Hole #Exile to Neriak - Not My Vermin's Keeper Once you raise your faction with Neriak to the point (10,000:Amiable), either Phaerdriira Z'Zea'Val or Drizas N'Ryt will offer you a new quest, Becoming a Citizen of Neriak. *Reward: You gain the Call of Neriak ability Category:Cities Credits *Some info in the Qeynos to Kelethin section is from: